Tommy's Ultimate Harem
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Life is easy when you're Tommy Pickles! You've got the looks, the moves, and all the women you could possibly ask for. What could possibly go wrong?


Another year older, another years wiser they said, yeah right. Tommy knew better than to trust those fools. Even at his age he knew he had reached peak performance, both physically and mentally. It almost surprised him that a man so young could be such a genius. At this point he was closer to God than any man.

However, there were restraints to his power. First of all were these stupid diapers he was wearing, only a baby would wear this kind of garbage, but Tommy knew it was right for his development. Next was his mobility. Despite his ripped muscles, he was confined to crawling on all fours. However, Tommy could deal with it all, he was just that resilient.

One day, Tommy felt like chilling out in the living room. So, he crawled his way to the couch so he could watch some TV. However, his predicament didn't allow him to crawl on the couch. He tried his beat to climb up, using all of the strength in his muscles to mount himself upon the cushiony love seat. Try as he might, however, his arms gave out and he tumbled down to the ground, like the divine angel Lucifer falling from heaven to the fiery pits of hell. He felt like crying, his entire body squelched at the thought of this failure.

"How can I go on knowing I've failed in this way? My strength, my intellect for naught?" Tommy said, questioning his significance in this world. There was only one cure for his loneliness.

He took out his brand new pacifier and placed it in his mouth. He sucked on it with all of his strength. It was as if all of his grief was channelled through the plastic mound pulsating in his mouth, his tongue caressing the fine curves as if it was a beautiful woman. His fear, anxiety, and depression melted away like a summer's night, and Tommy was happy. However his peace was short lived, as his mother rudely interrupted his sucking session.

"Oh? Is the baby having trouble getting on the couch? Let Mommy help you up." said Didi, Tommy's obnoxious mother.

Tommy was annoyed, but he tolerated it. He had to, after all, how could he disrespect a member of his own Harem, Tommy needed all the love he could get. Tommy took a course of action to ensure he could rid his mother and keep her loyalty. Tommy leapt up and held his mother tenderly in his arms, as not to upset her.

"As much as I may need assistance in getting on top of the couch, I am keeping it clear for the rest of my Harem, which should be arriving soon. If you would please mother, leave now and spare yourself the grief of jealousy and heart pain upon watching my skills with other well deserving ladies. Even though you are my mother, you still are low ranking, and do not deserve to be around my other concubines." Tommy said in a frank manner of voice.

Nevertheless, he still gave his mother some of the goods before she left, so she would not feel unsatisfied. He gave her a deep kiss, as her husband, Stu, watched in envy from the shadows. He felt rage in his soul, seeing another man, his son nonetheless steal his woman. However, despite this feeling of animosity he knew he couldn't do anything, because he knew that Tommy was the superior male in this family arrangement, and deserved all of the females, even the ones related to him.

To take out his feelings of inferiority and lack of purpose, he frequently vented by entering the room of his other son, Dill, taking off his belt and really giving it to him good by whipping his son with the belt. As a result, Dill was the weakest link in the family, who often wished that he had no been born into such a tyrannical family, or that he had been dominant instead of his stupid brother Tommy.

Tommy viewed the jealous father from the corner of his eyes as he watched his mother exit the room in a pervasive manner. To rub his status in the face of his father, he barked commands at him like in a manner not unlike a certain German man we all know and love.

"Stu!" Tommy called out, neglecting to call him father, as not to give him any sense of authority over him "I'm hungry, make me some... chocolate pudding! Just the way I like it too. Chop chop!"

Stu didn't like to be treated as such, but felt obligated to follow his orders, lest he incur the wrath of such an alpha male as Tommy Pickles. He dissipated back into the kitchen as soon as he appeared from it.

While Tommy waited for the delicacy that his inferior father was concocting, he heard a knock at the door. It was finally time for Tommy to get busy with his women. He marched his stubby legs to the door and attempted to open the door with his small baby hands. He fidgeted with the knob so that he could get his knob fidgeted with. After minutes of grasping to no avail, the door opened.

What appeared in front of Tommy was none other than his own Harem, Tommy's most treasured possession. Not any one individually (he couldn't care less about any one of them), but as a collective because he like having power over such gullible and stupid women. He let them in, but only one at a time.

They came along through the door in an orderly fashion, according to their rank within the Harem. This was to establish a clear pecking order within the tribe, and so that none of the women would get testy and question his authority.

First came the highest ranking female in the group, Angelica. She also happened to be the second oldest, besides Tommy's mother, and as such, her age gave her some authority over the other women. At one point she had been quite the terror towards Tommy, and even had the insane thought that she was superior to Tommy. However, a short time ago that all changed, and she had become more of the shy and sensitive type. Tommy, noticing this change like the genius he was, took advantage of this opportunity and "convinced" her to join his Harem. He even gave her the top spot, not only because Tommy found her attractive, but to create the illusion that Angelica was loved and respected by Tommy. Angelica shyly walked in.

"Hey Angie, looking good today." said Tommy, shooting Angelica a handsome wink.

Angelica's face flushed a bright red out of embarrassment and she gripped her hands tightly in front of her. Still, the smile on her face gave away the enjoyment she had from the false compliment. Tommy allowed the next woman to pass.

Next was Kimi, the second in line. She still got considerable privileges within the group, and held a bit of clout. Tommy liked Kimi a lot however because of her Japanese heritage, because Tommy was a bit of a weeb himself. Tommy often made comments about anime and often used Japanese terms like "kawaii" and "desu" around her. This made Kimi upset and slightly uncomfortable, but she had to endure the will of her master so it didn't matter.

"Oh Kimi! You look so kawaii today" said Tommy in a voice reminiscent of Japanese anime. Kimi rolled her eyes and moved quickly into the house.

Next came Lil. Truthfully, Tommy didn't care much for Lil, as on a regular day to day basis he found her too messy and rambunctious. However, from time to time Tommy found himself craving some dirty behaviour, so he kept her from the bottom of the pack. He waved her through without a word and like an obedient slave she came in.

Finally was Susie, Tommy's least favourite. Tommy didn't like Susie because she was... African American. Tommy wasn't proud about his own racist ways, but at least he was open about it and didn't try to hide who he really was. Tommy took pride in his own honesty and felt that people should really get off of his back about this whole issue. Tommy gave Susie a dirty stare as she walked through the door.

Now that all of his women were here in his house, the fun could begin. He allowed them to share the couch with one another, since Tommy could not make his way on to the couch himself. However, the couch could not fit all of the women. Thus, Susie was forced to stand behind the couch as the most inferior member of the Harem, and Tommy would not allow such a person to sit near him.

As fate would have it, just as Tommy and his Harem had gotten comfortable, the pudding he had ordered was brought out before him by Stu. Tommy was ready for the delicious meal before him.

"Here you go Tommy. Prepared just the way you like, with extra laxatives." said Stu, holding out the bowl of brown chocolatey pudding. Tommy's mouth salivated at the thought of his meal. He felt the laxatives gave the pudding a unique and edible flavour.

Tommy got to eat first, as of the arrangement of the Harem rules. As Tommy ate, it was clear the females would have no food to eat, as Tommy ate like some sort of pudding-eating machine.

However, Tommy immediately regretted eating as much as he did when he felt a schism in his bowels. He knew the consequences, but it was only now that he felt them. Fortunately the diapers that Tommy wore cushioned the first blow, saving the immediate embarrassment of having soiled himself in front of his Harem. The next matter of business was to clean himself up, for he could not stay here for much longer in a dirty diaper, as the smell would be off putting to his women and he would not be able to get the goods he desired.

So, Tommy embarked to the bathroom to clean himself up. It was a long journey up the stairs, as he had to crawl on his hands and knees. It was moments like this that made Tommy regret his physical body. He finally made his way into the bathroom and began to remove his diaper.

He didn't know how to change a diaper, he had never tried. He had always gotten somebody else to do it for him, but now he had to do it himself. With his diaper now removed, he searched the cupboard for the extra pack of diapers (The extra thick kind too.). However, just as he was about to figure the mechanisms out, disaster struck. He felt a second wave of waste within himself about to come out.

Tommy knew he had to act fast. He had to get on the toilet and fast before things got ugly. He tried and tried, but he was too short and too puny to make it on to the toilet seat. All Tommy could do now was prepare and hope for the worst. He removed his shirt as not to get it messy, he could always change into another one after the fact. He grabbed some paper towels for the inevitable clean up and aimed his rear end towards the toilet in a vain hope of getting some of it in.

However, this wasn't the case as the excrement flowed out of Tommy's rectum like a waterfall, or perhaps a sprinkler would be more accurate. The chocolate pudding that had once entered Tommy now exited Tommy in a very different way, but they still remained fairly similar in the visual department. After the 45 second nightmare that exited Tommy's body, all he could hope to do was clean up his mess before anybody found out.

It was just at that moment that Stu Pickles barged into the bathroom, and was stunned upon the sight of Tommy Pickles, naked in a ll his glory, poorly attempting to clean up the chocolate pudding that he had spent the last hour making.

"Tommy... what is the meaning of this?" said Stu, with anger building up inside of him.

Tommy froze in embarrassment, he was unsure what action to take next as his father viewed him in such a state of squalor, caught in a vulnerable and innocent form.

"S-stu... I can explain!" stuttered Tommy. But it was too late, Stu exploded in rage, the rage built up over years of horrible abuse.

"Tommy Goddamn Pickles, you are 11 years old, and you should act your age! I can't believe I have raised and been treated to such an incapable spoiled brat like you! I really ought to show you your place you little bastard!" screamed Stu Pickles, removing his belt to give Tommy the beating of his life time. Tommy began to weep in fear.

"No please dad no! I'll behave next time! I can be good I swear, just don't hit me!" pleaded Tommy, to no avail.

Stu struck Tommy with the force of a southern white slave owner whipping his slaves. The pain was unreal, like the sting of a thousand hornets all at once. Tommy had never felt pain like this... and he liked it.

He could never imagine that he could feel this way about being whipped, but the pleasure was so visceral, it added a new layer of excitement into his boring life. He could feel a new kink being added to his already large list, if only he could access his list now, but that would have to wait.

"Oh please dad, more please!" said Tommy with a blush on his face.

Stu was confused by Tommy's words, but found visual confirmation of Tommy's pleasure with the whipping as he looked at Tommy's naked body. Without further ado, the beating continued.

It was a win-win scenario for the both of them. Stu could release his frustration that had been pent up for years, and Tommy could indulge in his new kink. Things were looking good as Stu continued to whip his child, giving him red marks all over his naked boy body.

When there was a brief respite in the violent session, Tommy made a proposition.

"Stu, please, you must join my Harem. I beg you, I cannot live without you and that belt!" said Tommy, holding Stu's large and hairy hands in his own.

Stu didn't know what to say. He had just been invited to the most exclusive club in all of America, but it was still run by his own son after all. How could he be subservient to his son when that was what he had been trying to escape all this time? Stu froze in thought.

Just as Tommy was waiting for a response, he heard a knocking on the bathroom door that had been shut to his the dirty deeds between him and his dad. Tommy knew that this was his Harem knocking. But what would they think upon seeing the scene before them? He could only imagine... and it wasn't pretty.

He attempted to put himself together for his women. He tried to put his shirt back on, but found it had been too tarnished by the filth it had been sitting in. Next he tried to find a diaper that he could at least put on, but found that the diapers were not kept in the bathroom. He began to panic.

"What are you going to do Tommy? We can't just stay here forever. Plus, I think my pudding is starting to go bad, it smells really bad." said Stu

Tommy tried to think of any way out of this, but any of his thoughts were stopped by the truly entrapping situation that Tommy was in. Tommy realized there was nothing left to do. He must go, even if it cost him his pride. He needed to confront his brood, and truly test to see how loyal his Harem was to him.

Tommy grew serious and spoke in a solemn tone of voice

"No. There is only one option left. I have to face them alone... and naked."

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
